Chained Hearts
by xToxicWaste
Summary: Set after season 2. "We both knew from the start that we were complete opposites" "So? opposites attract." -Miego


**A/N: I-I just cannot breathe right now. The finale for season 2 just like killed me- OMG WHEN MIEGO AND DIEGO KISSED I WAS SO HAPPY OMFG. SAJAKLSDJASDK IT'S CANON! I WAS SQUEALING FOR LIKE WEEKS!**

**Anyway Thank the lord Jax came through- I would have died if he stayed all evil and shit-**

**There's hardly any Miego fics out there. That saddens me.**

**Pairing(s): Major Miego, Minor Jemma and Philandi**

**Rating: T for swearing**

**:::::**

_(You shine light on my dark side,_

_Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?)_

Maddie smirked, satisfied with her shopping spree, happily sucking the straw for her strawberry and banana smoothie as she strolled around the mall- a groan could be heard not far behind,

"Maddie—Do I seriously have to carry all these? Can't you just zap them to your room or something?" Diego whined, his arms aching from carrying the damned shopping bags for so long.

The blonde rolled her eyes, turning around to face her boyfriend; she then blinked in surprise, through the mountain of bags she couldn't even see the poor boy's face anymore. "Alright, alright" Maddie said, glancing around before muttering a quick spell, causing the bags to disappear.

Diego merely sighed in relief, stretching "Dear God I thought my arms were gonna' drop off" He then flashed a grin towards the blonde who just rolled her eyes playfully before taking the males hand in hers and continuing her way.

"You exaggerate too much" the blonde teen dismissed, before her eyes lit up at a stall with accessories, Maddie grabbed a flower crown with rather large roses and placed it onto his head.

The male pulled a face, staring towards his reflection by the mirror provided with distain causing the blonde to burst into giggles.

Diego rolled his eyes, taking the atrocity off and placing it back onto the shelf "summer's almost over"

"There's going to be so much drama going on when school starts," Maddie mused, trying on a pair of shades before grinning towards the boy beside her "Guess that means your sister's gonna' be busy,"

Diego snorted "Drama? Apart from the whole Evil Emma and witches council fiasco there hasn't been any drama"

The blonde gawked "Haven't you noticed anything?"

Diego raised an eyebrow towards his girlfriend's behaviour "Noticed what?"

"Boys," she muttered "Jax, Emma and Daniel! They have some kind of weird love triangle going on!" Maddie exclaimed causing Diego to stare towards the blonde in amusement,

"Plus," Maddie continued, "There's Andi, she's probably going to be stuck being that awkward third wheel whenever Emma decides to switch boys"

Diego raised an eyebrow, "You've been watching way too much of your rom-coms' again haven't you? You need to lay off those," He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking deadly serious, if it wasn't for the occasional twitch in his lips; she would have thought he actually was being solemn.

Maddie pouted, swatting his hand away "Can we please stick towards the main crisis at hand here?"

"Crisis?" Diego asked, suddenly grinning wickedly "Since when did you care about anyone else's problems other than your own? Especially since Its Emma and Andi we're talking about"

The blonde froze, her eyes slightly wide in realisation, it had only lasted a second, before she quickly composed herself, "I don't" she huffed, "I just don't want to deal with another Demma or Jemma war"

Diego's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and somewhere in Middies' mind she found the action adorable- "what the heck is- are those?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Are what?" she then spared a moment to throw her empty smoothie cup in a trash can before turning back towards her boyfriend.

"Demma and Jemma" he deadpanned causing Maddie to stare at him for a few seconds before losing all composure and bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Whaaaaaat" he whined, obviously annoyed with her response,

"Y-You-!" she started off, "How do you not know?"

Diego just frowned, "Am I supposed to?"

Maddie just shook her head, a smile on her features "Since everybody else does—yeah," pulling out her smart phone the blonde tapped a few times before showing the male a very well known blog.

"Miss information?" he asked "what does my sister's blog have to do with this?" he raised an eyebrow and Maddie rolled her eyes,

"Here, your sister has a few polls up." She then handed the male her phone as he stared towards the phone, bewildered, he then noticed an image of Daniel, Emma and Jax.

"Demma VS Jemma?" he then whistled "Jemma is in the lead"

"By a few votes yeah," Maddie responded

"So it's basically couples names being clashed together?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

He then scrolled down reading the rest of the polls, "Cutest couple, most likely couple to break up- are these all about every single couple in Iridium high?"

Maddie nodded and Diego suddenly grinned, "We're voted cutest couple?"

"Well that's not really much of a surprise," Maddie smirked, flipping her hair causing Diego to laugh.

"Then most likely couple to break up is Demma" Diego mused and Maddie rolled her eyes "again, no surprise- as I so kindly pointed it out before Emma's either going out with Daniel or Jax"

Diego shrugged- "Wait, what the heck is Jandi?"

Maddie smirked, "Jax and Andi, they have this love hate relationship that people find hilarious and adorable"

"So that leaves Miego," he then smiled "You and me?"

"No, me and my smoothie"

Diego made a face causing Maddie to laugh, "So, movies?" she offered, gesturing towards the movie theatre.

"What are we watching?" he asked, allowing her to drag him towards the cinema.

"Depends on what they're showing," she replied, stopping and pulling a face at the movie choices.

"Netflix?" he turned towards her in question, hands shoved into his jeans pockets, amused by her obvious repulse.

Maddie nodded in agreement "Netflix."

He smirked, taking her hand in his once again automatically intertwining their fingers, before a look of sheer horror appeared on his face.

"Your mom's not going to be home is she?"

**:::::**

**A/N: Okay—so I admit, this was short, but they're supposed to be on summer right now, the next chapter will probably be when school starts, others pairings will be introduced and shit so yeah.**

**R N R!**


End file.
